Kagome's chance at love
by bluephoenixflame98
Summary: This is a dabble series about Kagome and charterers from Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice.
1. Only one I love

Peter and Kagome

Only one I love

*Hello hello my fellow readers bluephoenixflame98 here with my very first dabble series. Now when doing this series it will pair Kagome up with the characters of Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice. Also I would like to thank ShadowFoxMoon. They will be my beta for this dabble series. Now enjoy*

Disclaimer: I bluephoenixflame98 does not own Inuyasha or Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice

Midday in the castle of hearts. Two people were walking down the hallway toward the garden, to have tea with the queen.

"Peter?" A girl with a red tank top and white shorts on and with a red and white mini jacket over her tank top. Called to the male next to him her long raven black hair waves with each step she takes.

The man wearing a pick and black polo shirt with a plaid jacket with different shades of red on it. He had a clock tie and brown pants on with red shoes. Finally he had his clock hanging out from his side of his jacket pocket answered.

"Yes my love. What is it?" He said with a happy voice.

"Well why did you bring me to Wonderland?" She asked. "Well, because I love you Kagome." Peter answered, a bounce in his step. However he looked at Kagome and frowned when he saw she was looking towards the ground.

"Are you sure you didn't mean to take my older sister. Kikyo would probably be much better than me."

Peter stopped walking and turned to her. He put a hand under her chin so she met his eyes.

"Why would I want her when I could have the beauty that's in front of me?" He explained softy while brushing her check with his hand.

"D-do you really mean that Peter? Kikyo is just perfect long hair, good body, and pretty face. I'm nothing like-" Peter interrupted her with a kiss. Her eyes widen, then she slowly closed her eyes and kissed Peter back while wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a couple of minutes they broke apart. A blush flushed her cheeks, and she was a little out of breath.

"Kagome, you are the only women I will love, now and forever."

*And first one done. Tell me what your options on this are. The next one will be Nightmare and Kagome I will stay with you. Also check out ShadowFoxMoon's storys you will love them. Till next time Bye Bye*


	2. I will stay with you

*Hello every one bluephoenixflame98 here with the next chapter to Kagomes chance a love. Hope you enjoy *

Disclaimer: I bluephoenixflame98 does not own Inuyasha or Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice or there characters.

There are many sites that you don't want to see in life. For Nightmare this is one of them. He hated hospitals. He hated the smells. He hated the sounds. He hated the dreams that came from a place such as that. He has never wanted to be in one. However, he loved Kagome. Even though he _despised_ hospitals- He loved her more.

Now they sit in the waiting room waiting for their turn. However, nightmare couldn't stop fighting and wouldn't sit still.

"Nightmare calm down we are just here to get you better." Kagome stated.

While he sat there, in a panic, he decided in that moment to question that judgment.

"I I I know Kagome its just I hate needles and things going into my skin and and I just get so scared." Nightmares stated while his knees were bouncing up and down rapidly. "I know you just want me to get better but Kagome, can't we do something else not come here and make me do this."

Kagome sigh softly to herself, she knew something like this was going to happen but she just wanted her boyfriend better. So she decided to do something that will maybe call him down. She grabbed his hands and stated in a soft voice. "Nightmare, look at me."

He looked up and saw those blue eyes he fell in love with the moment he saw her on the other world, eyes that could tell a story if you look deep enough into them. When she started to speak he herd what he needed to hear. "Everything will be fine I promise you. And I wont leave you side. I'll only leave it if they need me to but then I'll be back with you."

"Do you promise on our relationship?" He asks.

She smiles softly and kisses his lip. He kisses back for only a few minuets after she broke the kiss to answer his question.

"I promise on our relationship and my life. You know I would do any thing for you my love."

In that moment he knew he made the right choice. His love for her outweighed anything else, and she loved him just as much. Her love pushed the fear away, and he knew he could do anything as long as she was with him.

"Mr. Nightmare, the doctor will see you now" A nurse said while coming out to meet them. With that, they both went in now with reassurance that she wont leave him alone with his own nightmare.


	3. The Maid of the Clock tower

The Maid of the Clock tower

*Hello, Hello everyone bluephoenixflame98 here with the next chapter to Kagomes Chance at love. *

It was midday at the clock tower where the ever working hard Julius sat at his desk working on clocks.

"Sigh, I wonder what Kagome is making for lunch today." Julius sated as he leaned back in his chair.

*Knock Knock*

"Yes come in." Julius says while getting back to work.

"Honestly Julius, you need to take a break. You work and work soon you'll be to tired to even work."

Julius sighed and set down his tools. "Kagome, I told you before I just don't have…. What are you wearing" Julius stated as he look at what she was wearing.

"Well since I am kind of like a maid here, I decided to dress the part." Kagome stated while twirling in a circle making the bottom half of the dress move up.

"S..S..Stop that and change into more appropriate cloths" Julius stated while blushing all the way down his neck.

Kagome looked at him then got a very, very evil idea. "Oh, but Julius I so love this outfit I mean as in it so cute." Kagome stated and started walking toward Julius.

Julius gulped and looked away from her the blushing dark to a deep red. "T..That is not what this is about. That outfit is not appropriate to be in while in the presents of a man. So go and change n..now."

Kagome then sat on his desk in font him smiling innocently. "But I've been in this outfit for most of the day Julius. I don't want to change and get more cloths dirty. Besides isn't this what I am a made of, this clock tower?" She taunted.

Julius tried to block out Kagome but then she straddled his lap making him gulp.

" K..K..Kagome w..w..what are y..you doing?" Julius stuttered out. "Now, now Julius, calm down." Then she leaned forward and kissed him on his lips.

Julius was in shock that she did this but didn't let it go to waste. He kissed back with just as much passion as she gave.

They soon pulled apart, both panting. Kagome leaned in and gave one more kiss to him while stating " I think ill keep this on. I love making you blush you look so cute with it."

Kagome got up then headed out the door while swing her hip. "Oh by the way Julius lunch will be ready soon." Then Kagome headed to the kitchen to finish lunch.

Julius sat back and put a hand over his face and groaned. " Maybe I'll have her keep just that one. Sigh, I don't know how long I can take this."

* And that's a wrap everyone. Sorry if it's a little wired. I truly didn't have a solid plot for this one. Please Review and tell me what you think and give me ideas on who I should do next.*


	4. We Promis you

* Hello, Hello everyone bluephoenixflame98 here. Sorry for the late update. Anyway this chapter was requested by SwirlingDreamKeeper. Enjoy. *

Disclamer: I bluephoenixflame98 does not own Inuyasha or Heart no kuni no alice

"I told you that it's my turn to be with Kagome today" Joker Black stated.

"You got to be with her yesterday. It's my turn, you whelp" Joker White countered.

'Just like any other day the joker brothers were arguing on who gets to be with Kagome today.'

Kagome sighed. "Boys please, can't we all just get along for just one day"

"No not till my dear brother understands that it's my turn to be with you today." Joker Black stated angrily.

"Never. We agreed that it would be every other week." White countered.

She wasn't something to be owned. "Alright, if you two don't start getting along then I'll just leave."

"W-W-What? You can't leave, I love you too much" White said.

"You love her? Ya right. Kagome I love you more then that moron could ever love you. Why not just come and live with me?" Joker Black said.

"You know what you need? To lean a little compassion." White said

"Oh ya, why don't we settle this right now?" Black stated while bringing out his weapon.

"Very well, I'll be glad to get rid of you and take Kagome for myself" White said while bring out his own weapon.

When they were about to start shooting, Kagome stood in front of them with her arms outstretched.

"What has gotten into you two? I thought you both cared about me. But instead, you both are upsetting me." Kagome said while a few tears fell down her cheeks.

The brothers look at each other before enveloping her in a hug, holding her tight.

"Love, we are sorry. Don't cry" White said while brushing the tears away.

"Please be happy again. We promise, we will do anything to make you stop crying" Black said.

"Do you promise?" Kagome asked.

They both smiled and kissed her. "Of course we promise."

*And that's all everyone. Please review and tell me whom I should do next and tell me what would you like in it. Till next time bye bye. *


End file.
